Needing Him In His Life
by Pricat
Summary: Doof gets kidnapped and Perry is distraught but decides to rescue him but his friend Darkwing who is visiting Danville helps but doesn't approve of the bond Perry and Doof have but friendship is stronger than anything even evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Him In His Life**

**A/N**

**This was something that popped into my head today while listening to the Darkwing Duck theme today and an image of Perry with Darkwing popped into my head and I started to come up with a story for the image and in it, Darkwing visits Danville because he and Perry are penpals and DW was taking some time off from fighting crime in St Canard's but Doof gets kidnapped and Perry wants to rescue him but DW doesn't understand the bond Perry and Doof have but DW isn't happy about it but Perry is determined to do anything for his nemesis.**

**There's Perry/Doof in it but nothing too weird.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he returned to his hideout but was happy because he had returned from Doof's place but was holding a rose but heard the window open taking a karate stance but relaxed seeing a male duck in a dark suit with a black hat and a cape which made Perry happy.

It was his friend Darkwing from St Canard, Duckberg but he and Perry were pen pals but had helped DW beat his nemesis and since then they'd been friends but Darkwing wondered why he was so happy after returning from fighting with Doof.

"Hey Darkwing I didn't know you were in Danville.

Did Nega Duck show up?" the platypus asked him.

Darkwing laughed at his friend.

"Nope.

It's Summer and Gos and Launchpad went on an vacation.

So I decided to come here for vacation seeing we're friends.

So how's Doof?

Still a doofus?" he asked.

Perry tensed up hearing that as he cared about Doof.

"DW That's not true!" Perry said annoyed.

"Okay, sheesh Perry." Drake said.

The male turquise furred platypus sighed knowing that Drake didn't know Doof like he did and knew that Doof wasn't truly evil as he made it look but he sighed knowing he couldn't tell either DW or Monogram about that knowing they wouldn't understand.

He then had a bad feeling that something was wrong at DEI and left using his jetpack as Drake was asleep after changing out of the Darkwing suit but he left before Drake opened his eyes...

* * *

Perry's bad feeling grew worse as he arrived at DEI.

He saw the window was smashed which sent waves of worry through the platypus's body seeing a letter but gasped seeing who it was from.

_Agent P_

_I have your precious little nemesis and I plan to hurt him._

_The only way you can save him is by quitting and leaving the O.W.C.A._

_I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you._

_Kari J Meddlesmirtz._

Perry was in shock as sadness flowed through his body as tears welled in his innocent hazel eyes but hoped that Doof wasn't hurt or he would beat Kari up.

He then was tired...

* * *

Drake's eyes opened but was worried.

Perry hadn't returned from DEI yet.

He sighed knowing he had to find him as he put the Darkwing suit on.

He hoped that Perry would be okay.

"Let's get dangerous." he said leaving.

* * *

Darkwing had a feeling something was wrong at DEI but couldn't tell what because he didn't know any of Perry's nemesises that well but knew Perry must be in danger if he'd went there and hadn't returned as he entered the building but gasped entering Doof's lair seeing Perry curled up on the couch but saw tears welling up and falling from his brown eyes.

But he saw the platypus hugging something.

It was a plush of Doof that he'd made for himself to hug when he wasn't with him or feeling sad like right now as Darkwing was stunned knowing that his friend and Doof had an unlikely bond.

Darkwing had never seen the brave platypus cry before which worried him seeing him hug the plush.

"Perry is something wrong?" he asked him.

"R-Read this DW.

Then you'll understand." Perry answered.

Darkwing then read the letter as he understood now.

Perry was distressed over Doof being kidnapped.

"Perry... it'll be okay.

We should ask Monogram.

He'll help." he said as Perry didn't want to leave.

Darkwing then left for the O.W.C.A as he was a honourary member.

He knew that Monogram would help.

He then knew that Perry had never been sad before.

He knew that Doof made him happy and he hated seeing his best friend so sad so he would help him get Doof back even if he didn't like him knowing Perry might smile again.

He saw Perry asleep cried out with his arms around the Doof plushie.

He hoped his friend would be okay...

* * *

Doof was scared as Kari's men had beaten up.

She and him had been friends in college but she'd had a crush on him but after he'd fallen in love with Charlene, she'd turned to evil as a comfort thing but was getting revenge knowing he and Perry cared about each other and knew this was the perfect plan to break Perry's spirit and crush it so that he'd never beat her again.

Doof slumped in the cage as he was thinking of Perry knowing his little nemesis was probably worried sick about him as tears fell from his eyes seeing Kari leave but pulled something from his lab coat.

It was a photo of him and Perry having a picnic.

He broke down crying himself to sleep...


	2. Worrying About Doof

**Needing Him In His Life**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I feel bad for Perry since I am a fan girl of him and Doofy.**

* * *

Darkwing sighed returning to DEI needing to talk to Perry about what Monogram had told him about what they should do knowing he cared about Doof knowing that he wasn't happy about Kari taking Doof but wanted to help him.

He entered the building quietly as Perry was still asleep while he explored Doof's lair seeing the doctor's inventions wondering what his friend liked about Doof but realised while being a klutz, he seemed brillant at inventing.

He hoped Perry would feel better once he told him what Monogram had told him.

His stomach rumbled laughing seeing food supplies in the larders but heard Perry whimper but felt bad knowing it reminded him of Gos when she was scared but shook the thought away knowing Perry needed him.

"_I'm sorry you're in pain Perry._

_I can see why you care about him so much._

_I know we'll rescue him."_ he thought.

He decided to make pancakes for him and Perry but saw a few stray tears fall down Perry's turquise cheeks making him feel bad remembering he'd pushed his friend's buttons as remorse filled his being knowing Perry cared about Doof the way he cared about Gos and Launchpad.

* * *

Doof sighed eating gruel for breakfast in his cage.

There were red rims around his eyes from last night after crying because he was worried about his little nemesis but knew he was okay and probably trying to rescue him no matter what but doubt filled him but shook those dark, depressing thoughts away seeing Kari planning something for Perry and hoping he'd be okay.

He couldn't bear to see Perry in agony or hurt because their bond was strong and without his little nemesis, the world was a dreary place.

A stray tear fell from his eye.

He iknew Perry would come soon...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened smelling something cooking in the kitchen.

He then entered the kitchen but gasped seeing Drake cooking which surprised him knowing that he could cook but Drake was relieved seeing his friend was awake knowing he'd gone through heck last night and feeling blue but was hoping he'd be okay knowing that they would rescue Doof from Kari as the platypus smiled sadly.

"Thanks Drake.

I never knew you could cook.

You make good pancakes... like Doof.

Every morning when I slept over, he would make pancakes like these.

I hope he's okay." he replied.

Drake understood.

"Don't worry Perry.

We'll rescue him.

He is probably waiting for us." he reassured him.

Perry nodded knowing it was true.

He hoped that Doof was okay.

"You care about him like I care about Gos and Launchpad.

He probably thinks about you." he told him.

Perry nodded but gasped listening to what Drake said to him about Monogram's orders.

He hoped Doof was okay as they returned to the hideout at Perry's home.

But Perry was still tired because he hadn't slept well because he'd had bad dreams about Doof and he couldn't shake them but Drake wondered why he was so quiet while driving there but the platypus didn't want to tell him when they returned to the hideout.

He hoped he'd be okay...


	3. Helping Him Calm Down

**Needing Him In His Life**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was asleep in a pet bed in his secret hideout but was tossing and turning because he was having another nightmare about Doof...

_Perry was nervous seeing both Doof and Darkwing in traps as Kari laughed seeing fear in his hazel eyes along with worry because Kari was making the agent choose as the invention she made would turn one of them evil but Perry just froze in fear watching the ray about to hit his friends but let it hit him._

_"Perry!" Doof said._

_He ran to the semi aquatic mammal's side but saw an evil glint in those brown eyes where innocence normally was._

_"You've lost him forever Doof._

_Now he's mine and together we'll take over the Tri-State Area!_

_There's nothing you can do." she cackled._

_Doof just watched as Perry and her left..._

Perry woke with a jolt from the dream but felt sweat drip down his body knowing it was a bad dream but saw Drake drinking coffee as he wondered what was bothering him.

"It's nothing Drake, trust me." he told him.

Drake wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Come on Perry tellme." he said.

The platypus sighed telling him.

Drake's mouth was wide hearing it.

He hoped Doof was okay.

He watched as Perry was drinking coffee.

* * *

Doof was feeling odd as Kari wanted him to try out her new invention but he had no choice knowing he couldn't ignore her request as she attached electrodes to him as he wondered what it would do to him but knew it would be bad feeling energy flow through him changing him physically but Kari laughed knowing it would take him a long while to change but couldn't wait to see the look on Perry's face when he saw what she had changed Doof into but put Doof back in his cell but his head hurt as his molecules were beginning to change slowly.

He hoped that Perry would come soon because he wanted out of here but knew it was impossible knowing that Kari was unreasonable but sighed feeling his eyes grow heavy because he was sleepy and hoped he'd have some good dreams.

* * *

Deake smiled as he was in the Darkwing outfit and stopping crime in Danville while letting Perry get some rest but then saw him join him but wondered why he was out here seeing him use a judo kick to stop a burglar.

"I thought you were resting Perry." he said.

"I'll be fine.

Besides I'd rather help you." he answered him.

Darkwing sighed knowing he hadn't slept at all and was putting on a brave face to keep up his image but wasn't fooling him but they returned to Perry's hideout but Perry gasped reading the new e-mail seeing that Kari had left the Tri-State Area and taken Doof with her which made the platypus steamed but Darkwing was nervous knowing that Perry would let his anger get the better of him which wasn't a good thing for the platypus as they were doing combat training but suddenly Perry imagined Darkwing was Kari and rage built up inside released as he fought not holding back losing self control but cooled down as he Darkwing knocked him out using one of his weapons but hadn't hurt him.

He hoped Perry was okay knowing they were friends and groaned in pain knowing Perry hadn't meant it because he was worried about Doof and the tension had gotten to him and couldn't hold it in any longer while tending to himself along with Perry hearing the platypus groan waking up but wondered what had happened to him but felt a bad feeling remembering he'd seen red while training as he felt bad.

"It's okay Perry.

It wasn't your fault." he said.

Perry was very quiet.

Darkwing understood leaving to fight crime in Danville for a while as Perry needed to rest.

He hoped he'd be okay.


End file.
